Seis meses despues
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: Despues de una terrible relacion, podra Umi encontrar la felicidad de nuevo?


Una casa a orillas del mar…

Un hermoso y calido atardecer…

El sonido de las olas llenaba placidamente el silencio, mas un leve sollozo es audible, una joven de pálida piel y cabellera color celeste y larga yace sentada en un sillón en el pórtico de la casa, abrazando sus piernas y llorando… sufriendo… preguntándose si ese dolor que parte su corazón por la mitad alguna vez desaparecerá.

_**Seis meses después**_

Ojos azules miraban perdidamente el cielo a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, esta atardeciendo y sabe que pronto deberá regresar a su dormitorio. Un suspiro sale de sus delicados labios…

"Que suspiro!" Una chica de piel morena y cabello rosa se sienta al lado de la joven

"Caldina – sonríe la chica – que haces por aquí?" observando sospechosamente a su compañera de dormitorio

"Buscándote, las chicas y yo vamos a salir por la noche, gustar ir?"

Negando levemente con la cabeza "No lo creo…estoy cansada y atrasada con mi tesis, mi fecha limite se esta acercando y aun no he logrado nada"

"Umi no bromees vas mas aventajada que todas, además necesitas despejar tu mente de todo esto, has estado muy estresada últimamente"

"No se…."

"Oh vamos, será divertido" Insistió Caldina, sabiendo que su amiga no ha tenido vida social desde que termino su relación con Ascot hace seis meses, el daño que le hizo aun se podía ver en aquellos profundos ojos azules.

Suspirando de nuevo "Esta bien…vamos" Dice la peliazul levantándose de la mesa y esperando a su compañera para salir del edificio.

"Yay!, Alcyone estará feliz de tenerte de vuelta en nuestras reuniones, además podrás conocer al novio de Esmeralda"

"Esmeralda ya tiene novio!!" exclama una sorprendida Umi

Riendo Caldina contesta "Si, llevan poco tiempo pero con tu situación, bueno… ella no quería hacerte sentir mal con esto…"

"Nah… estoy feliz por ella, dime como es el" muriéndose de curiosidad por saber como es el hombre que logro conquistar a su amiga

"Su nombre es Zagato…"

Así las chicas continuaron su plática en el camino al dormitorio, una feliz por haber logrado sacar un poco de su aire depresivo a la otra, y la segunda decidida a dejar atrás su dolor.

_**Umi Ryusaki a sus 23 años terminada su carrera en administración, se encuentra ahora en la elaboración de su tesis, su **__**alegre compañera de habitación Caldina es solamente un año mas grande que ella y esta en la misma situación, Tesis… Esmeralda y Alcyone de 25 años ambas conocieron a Umi y Caldina al principio del las carreras de ellas cuando las ultimas ya estaban por salir, de inmediato hubo química y su amistad se hizo muy profunda, siendo las cuatro inseparables, inclusive cuando Esmeralda y Alcyone terminaron la universidad estas continuaron su relación con las otras dos chicas.**_

Entre toda la multitud de gente se podía distinguir a tres hermosas mujeres, una de piel canela y cabello rosa recogido en una coleta, vestido negro de tirantes, ajustado a su sensual cuerpo, la otra de piel blanca con el cabello negro y rizado, cayendo suelto en su espalda, falda de piel tinta y blusa negra de encaje con tirantes. La tercera llevando puestos unos pantalones negros a la cadera, ajustados a sus largas piernas, cabello lacio y azul recogido en una coleta mostrando su blanca espalda, debido a que los tirantes de su top negro son trasparentes…varias miradas eran dirigidas hacia las atractivas chicas pero solo un hombre de entre todos se atreve a acercarse…

"Lafarga!..." Caldina exclama con felicidad al encontrar a su novio caminando hacia ellas

Alto, piel bronceada, rubio, cuerpo escultural…la perfección en un hombre, envidia de muchos, pero de corazón gentil y fiel, Lafarga a sido el novio de Caldina desde hace 3 años…acercándose besa dulcemente a su novia para después saludar a las otras dos chicas, ambas sonrientes ante el intercambio entre sus amigos…

"Alanis y Umi, tanto tiempo sin verlas – dice abrazando a cada una de las chicas – sobre todo a ti Umi, como has estado?"

"Muy bien gracias"

"Vamos, Esmeralda esta por este lado" diciendo esto toma la mano de su novia y las dirige hacia la mesa en donde están los demás pasando por entre la gente.

"Vino el hermano de Esmeralda y el de Zagato – comenta Larfaga volteando hacia ellas para ponerlas al tanto – "con sus respectivas novias al parecer y amigos"

"Ne! Umi, quizás puedas conocer a alguien interesante" Comenta Alcyone mostrando el interés de que Umi tenga otra ves un novio.

"Alcyone – riendo – no pongas tus esperanzas en alto"

"Oh! Vamos, has estado muy deprimida y encerrada en ti misma necesitas olvidarte de todo y esta noche servirá para eso, vamos"

Acercándose al área VIP en donde se encuentra los demás una joven rubia se levanta para recibir a los recién llegados

"Umi – dice la rubia abrazando a la chica peliazul y hablando en su oído – no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte"

Contestando Umi el saludo las chicas se separan y las presentaciones continúan

"Ne! Zagato – habla Esmeralda ya conoces a los demás – el mueve su cabeza afirmativamente y saluda a los recién llegados – Ella es Umi – termina Esmeralda permitiendo a Zagato mirar a Umi.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios del hombre y una profunda voz sale de su boca – "Es un placer conocerte – tomando la mano de a joven – Esmeralda me ha platicado mucho de ti"

Umi, dirige su mirada a su amiga para regresarla a la de el hombre enfrente de ella – "espero que solo cosas buenas" ambos ríen… De repente unas manos tapan los ojos de Umi

"Adivina" – ella reconociendo la voz al momento deja mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios

"Paris" – riendo de gusto el joven gira a Umi y la abraza, esta respondiendo el abrazo

"Es bueno verte de nuevo" dice este, sabiendo de antemano todos los pormenores de su relación con Ascot, claro que el se encargo del tipo que lastimo a su amiga tan profundamente.

Sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre ellos, estos se separan del abrazo,

"Ums te presento a mi novia, Fuu, Umi, Umi, Fuu," – Dice Paris señalando a las chicas en el momento de su presentación. Umi no pudo dejar de sonreír pícaramente hacia Paris por su nueva conquista, muy linda por cierto, delgada, piel clara, cabello castaño rubio lleno de hermosos rulos, ojos verdes y mirada gentil, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la chica, Paris realmente es un mujeriego. Negando con la cabeza por sus pensamientos Paris rápidamente capto su idea y llamando la atención de Umi solo dijo "Esto si es real" Umi solo sonrío.

Fuu mientras tanto estaba atónita, no sabia como reaccionar ante aquella mujer que Paris abrazo tan fervientemente, la mirada de ella y las palabras de El, "Me perdí de algo" dijo, con una no muy agradable mirada.

Umi sonrío y se dedico a platicar con ella poniéndola al tanto de la relación que había entre Paris y ella, Las bebidas y botanas llegaron a las mesas y cada quien estaba en platica con alguien, Paris Fuu y Umi por un lado, Zagato, Esmeralda Caldina y Lafarga por otro, Alcyone bailando en la pista con un hombre de tantos.

Pronto cuatro personas mas se acercaron a la mesa, tres hombres y una chica aunque daba la apariencia de ser solo una adolescente. Zagato llamo la atención de los demás y presento a los recién llegados.

"Este es Lantis, mi hermano menor" – comento señalando a un hombre igual de alto que el pero con cabello corto, esa era la única diferencia físicamente, definitivamente eran hermanos – "ella es su novia Hikaru" – esta saluda sonriente al grupo – "y Eagle y Geo" – termina señalando a un joven de cabello rubio cenizo y a un alto hombre moreno.

"Ellos son – continua Zagato – "Lafarga, Caldina, Fuu, Umi y Paris" – señala respectivamente a los jóvenes.

Lantis observando a cada persona que presentaba su hermano no pudo evitar detenerse en aquellos ojos azules… "Lantis…" el sonido de la voz de Hikaru rompió su contemplación sobre la peliazul.

Umi sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al conectar su mirada con la de aquel hombre, y sentir la intensidad del mismo, sin saber que pensar agradeció que el lugar estuviera en penumbra, olvidando el asunto continuo con la platica entre su grupo.

Sin ser muy observadora Umi podía notar las miradas que Hikaru lanzaba hacia Eagle, sonriendo tristemente para si deseo que la relación entre esos 3 no terminara mal.

_**Seis meses después**_

Caminando por los pasillos del edificio principal de la universidad, Umi va distraída leyendo la respuesta final sobre su tesis cuando choca contra algo, dejando caer por este motivo todo lo que lleva en los brazos consistiendo en varios libros y carpetas.

"Lo siento" – expresa Umi apenada sin mirar a la persona contra la que choco hace un momento, y agachándose a recoger sus cosas de suelo. La persona con la que choco se agacho a su vez para ayudarla - "Iba distraída"

"No te preocupes, también yo iba distraído" respondió el

Umi levanto su mirada, para toparse con aquellos ojos oscuros que la habían cautivado meses atrás, sin saber que mas decir y son romper el contacto visual con el se levanta lentamente aceptando los libros que el recogió.

"Umi, verdad?"

Ella solo asintió.

"A pasado tiempo desde aquella vez, como has estado?" Pregunto el, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos azules de ella.

"Bien gracias" sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y preguntándose por dentro por que no continuaban cada quien por su camino. Un penoso silencio surgió entre los dos, ambos sin saber que hacer o decir, la intensidad de la mirada de el sobre ella la sofocaba…

"Er…debo retirarme" - hablo Umi – "saluda a tu hermano y a Hikaru de mi parte" - sin mas comenzó a caminar despidiéndose de el con la mano.

En ese momento Lantis sintió la urgente necesidad de explicar que el y Hikaru ya no eran novios.

"Ya no estamos juntos"

Esto detuvo a Umi, Lantis no hablo muy fuerte pero fue perfectamente audible para ella, girándose en su lugar miro a aquel hombre conociendo el sentimiento perfectamente.

"Lamento escuchar eso"

Suspirando "Era algo que ya veía venir pero aun así eso no lo hizo mas fácil" comenta el acercándose a ella

"Tengo algo de tiempo libre, te gustaría tomar una taza de café y platicar" ofrece Umi con un poco de curiosidad respecto a como termino la relación de Lantis y Hikaru

"Me gustaría mucho" acepta el gustoso de poder conocer a la chica que a invadido sus sueños desde tiempo atrás.

_**Después**__** de eso, ambos comenzaron a toparse mas seguido ya sea por casualidad o a propósito Umi no lo sabia, pero disfrutaba de los momentos a su lado, muchos de estos momentos pasados simplemente en un confortable silencio, ya que el hombre no era de muchas palabras. **_

_**Umi descubrió que la relación entre Hikaru y Lantis estaba muy deteriorada aquella ocasión en que los vio por primera vez, Lantis sin querer arruinar lo que quedaba de amistad entre ellos, decidió terminar con **__**la misma, fue doloroso, pero se sentía mucho mejor cada vez que veía a Hikaru y Eagle juntos, Eagle siempre había amado a Hikaru, pero nunca había hecho ningún avance con ella por su amistad con Lantis, solo hasta después de que la pareja se separara Eagle se acerco a ella, mientras que por otro lado Hikaru se veía mucho mas feliz y enamorada que cuando estaba con Lantis.**_

_**Lantis descubrió por su cuenta que la última relación de Umi había sido muy dolorosa para ella, habiendo entregado todo su corazón y alma a una persona posesiva que solo la veía como un objeto dado al status social de ella, siendo abusada física y mentalmente, a un año de los hechos aun podía ver los efectos en ella, en verdad que había logrado un gran avance, en opinión de su amiga pelirosa, pero al intentar conocerla mas profundamente ella lograba poner de a**__**lguna forma barreras entre los dos.**_

La música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, parejas elegantemente vestidas bailando al ritmo de la misma, el evento? La boda entre Esmeralda y Zagato.

Sonriendo para si misma Umi dirige sus pasos hacia uno de los balcones del gran salón, para tomar un poco de aire fresco sorprendiéndose al encontrar a alguien familiar ya en el lugar.

Vestido con un fabuloso frac, estaba Lantis observando el jardín que yace a los pies del balcón, observando tranquilamente el pequeño estanque al fondo del mismo.

"Valla, valla…con que aquí estas, sabes que tu hermano te esta buscando?"

Lantis gira hacia la familiar voz sonriendo, observado como la suave tela del vestido azul oscuro se ajusta perfectamente a las delicadas curvas de la mujer enfrente de el, hombros descubiertos y cabello recogido mostrando su perfecta y blanca piel. Una delgada gargantilla, aretes pequeños y brazalete de diamantes son sus únicos accesorios, dándole un aire sencillo pero elegante.

"Necesitaba un poco de aire" responde al tiempo que ofrece su brazo a la joven.

Umi acepta y bajando las escalinatas del balcón hacia el Jardín se deja guiar por el.

Estando ya cerca de la orilla del estanque, Lantis hace un alto para estar de frente a Umi, esta lo observa extrañada.

"Que sucede?"

Lantis solo es capaz de observar la belleza de Umi, marcando con el roce de sus dedos los finos rasgos del rostro de ella observando la profundidad de esos ojos azules como el mar…lentamente se inclina hacia ella para besar esos labios que tanto ha deseado.

Umi esta en shock con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa del momento, puede sentir perfectamente las calidas manos de Lantis en sus hombros y los tibios labios de el sobre los suyos, dejándose guiar por su corazón cierra sus ojos y responde el beso, disfrutando del la suavidad de gentileza del mismo. Posando sus manos en el pecho de el y sintiendo como sus brazos la rodean, uniéndose en un calido abrazo, sintiéndose por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, protegida y querida.

*******************

En el gran salón…

"Has encontrado a Lantis?" pregunta una feliz Esmeralda abrazando a su nuevo y flamante esposo.

"No, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar"

Desde su posición entre los brazos de su esposo Esmeralda tiene una excelente vista del jardín, dado que están cerca de una de las ventanas…

"Bueno…quizás si miraras detrás de ti, encontrarías lo que buscas" dice Esmeralda, sonriendo ante su descubrimiento.

"eh?" Zagato gira para encontrarse con una pareja besándose a lo lejos.

_**Seis meses después**_

Una casa a orillas del mar…

Un hermoso y calido atardecer…

Una joven pareja yace acostada en un sillón en el pórtico de la casa, contemplando el atardecer, ella con su cabeza sobre el pecho de el, abrazándolo, el acariciando delicadamente el sedoso cabello de la chica con una mano, y con la otra acariciando la suave piel, dejando que el murmullo de las olas llene el confortable silencio que los rodea.

Ambos completamente felices, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del otro.


End file.
